


divinity, reversed

by orphan_account



Series: of foxes and hunting hounds [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something is howling in the woodscan't you hear it?
Series: of foxes and hunting hounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779733
Kudos: 12





	divinity, reversed

something is howling in the woods

can't you hear it?

fear settles into your bones and you know just as your mother did just as her mother did just as her mother did just as just as just as

something is howling and it will not stop until its teeth tear flesh and if you do not run that flesh will be yours.

something is crying in the woods.

can't you hear it?

it is not a cry of sadness or a cry of joy, no, it is worse, far worse, it is pain and misery and the dread of being caught of being trapped of being found and you know just as your mother did that it is better that it is not you.

something is crying until it isn't anymore.

something is chasing you through the woods.

you can hear it.

its feet hit the ground far harder than yours do and it snarls and growls and you feel its breath hot and heavy and you run just as your mother did and you do not stop and it does not either and it is continuous and it will always be this way, one will chase and the other will flee and _which one will you be?_

something is chasing you and will not stop.

something is very wrong with you.

you can feel it.

you have been gentle and soft and nothing but fluff and feathers just as your mother was and look what good it has done her, bled out on the precipice of glory, warmth stolen before the rays of the sun and the gods you have prayed to, life ripped from her by the jaws and teeth of _something else_ and she warned you not to let it do the same to you.

you are changed, and reborn, and hungry, and growling, and something is howling in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr (cacowhistle), and i run the penn institute project on tumblr as well over @ penninstitute.tumblr.com. go check us out!


End file.
